Sun and Moon
by Knight of the Sun
Summary: Division X: A sudivision of the Reikai special defense force, composed of Makai born halfbreeds Mai, Kei, Rai, and Kai. Enter Team Urameshi, our favorite Spirit detective and his buddies. When they meet, trouble brews.
1. You Sound Like C3PO

**Sun and Moon**

Chapter One: You sound like C3PO

_One dry, scorching afternoon in the Makai's hottest desert..._

A rather odd-looking jeep drove through the desert sands at a pace faster than that which was healthy to drive. The driver didn't care; she was busy staring at the nonexistent road. The vehicle was odd not because of its flagrant decor, but rather because of the lack thereof. It was white, entirely white. Neither mud nor paint besmirched its complexion. As a result, the open-canvassed transport seemed to glow under the hot sun, which was not very promising for a reconnaissance mission. However, since the last week, the mission of Division X of the Reikai Special Defense Force had been put on hold.

The occupants of the jeep were three in number; one was the driver, the other two passengers. There was an extraordinary amount of sand resulting from their speed, the driver noticed with suspicion. _Too much so to be normal_. Then, to confirm her thought process, the sand suddenly rose and formed a hand, in perfect, as perfect as to planned, vision of the rearview mirror. Not just an ordinary hand, however; this hand was making a rather lewd motion involving a circle and another finger. Irritated that her comrade could joke at a time like this, the girl yelled to the back seat with a supremely angry tone:

"Please, Mai, buckle up! I know you love messing around, but this is _not_ the time!"

Rai Seiko, sporting reddish-blondish-brownish locks to the small of her back, yelled into the hot, dry air as she drove furiously. Her hair was flying free, whipping against the passenger sitting directly behind the secondary leader of the squad. The usual leader was... absent, sick with a bad flu, or at least that's what Koenma thought.

The receiver of her yell, Mai Miakana, a girl of medium build with dark blue irises shining in her tan face and shoulder-length dirty blonde locks, jumped with a start, forcing her to stop her current activity with a pout.

"Fine. _Destroy_ my fun, why don't you!" She jokingly replied, then leaned against her door, sighing as she stared into the vast sandy landscape.

Rai shot the girl a remorseful glance, refusing to let herself smile at Mai's antics, then turned her golden-brown eyes back toward the desert. She had an unmistakable air of one in mourning of a close relation.

The third passenger, Kei Gaisu, was scrawny and blonde with eyes as blue as the sky above. She seemed to sense her friend's sadness and, after pushing Rai's wild hair out of her eyes, put her pale hand on the girl's black clad shoulder. Rai gave signs of acknowledgement, but kept her eyes on the imaginary path.

"Don't worry about it, Rai. Kai isn't helpless; she can defend herself just fine." Kei smiled, and the dark-haired girl returned the gesture. Low enough so that neither of her companions could hear, the sky-eyed girl added, "At least, I think so."

Suddenly, Rai pulled the specialized Reikai jeep into park, roughly jostling both Mai and Kei; she had never impressed anyone with her driving skills.

"We've got intruders," Rai said to the inquiring stares of her companions. Approaching them was a similar vehicle, black and considerably more adorned than theirs. The three rose from their seats, Mai struggling with her buckle for a moment, and jumped out of the car, ready for the challenge. Their clothing (casual jeans and t-shirts, each to their own preference of color) whipped in the desert wind as they waited eagerly for the approaching enemies.

Observing the vehicle, Kei noticed its decal: it was a large "Jr." stamp as the foreground, with a rose, dragon, and sword as the background. Surrounding the emblem was a large blue-white flame and underneath were placed the stylized initials of "R. T." Kei chuckled. _It's so like Koenma to give himself the attention... _However, she had not encountered the tentai in years; with Sensui gone, who was the new tentai? And what exactly did the emblem represent? Looking to her comrades, Kei realized that she was about to find out.

The black car drove closer and closer, dust coating its wheels, until it was a scant meter away. The thinnest of the three gasped upon looking into the wind shield, dropping her guard as Mai and Rai dropped their jaws in amazement of her carelessness; more often than they would like to admit it seemed that their light-haired friend was the most responsible and guarded of the three.

"Kurama!" The sky-eyed girl yelled excitedly, further starling her friends; besides being the most responsible, she was also known for being the calmest. She ran toward a lanky figure as it exited the black vehicle.

His red hair floated lazily in the wind, his purple uniform mimicking the motion. He smiled, highlighting his shockingly emerald eyes, and gave the girl a one-armed hug as she approached. Her friends gasped, shocked even more than last time; the girl was also notorious for loathing physical intimacy, even the friendly kind with her squad. She and Kai often joked about it. However, that joking had ceased last week.

"Kei Gaisu!" Mai yelled angrily, eyes ablaze as she held her fighting stance. "What are you doing!" Kei chuckled as Kurama released her from the hug, instead grabbing her by the shoulder in an affectionate motion.

"I thought you knew, Mai..." She said, more to herself than anything. "This is, as I yelled, Kurama. He's my correspondent in Ningenkai. I didn't know that he was in the Reikai Tentai, but I guess one learns something new everyday!" Both Rai and Mai dropped their guard.

"But... But..." Rai stuttered, disbelief a lengthy letter, her rather tan face its paper. "You said he was _handsome_!" She finally blurted out and, to her surprise, was met with loud laughter from within the car facing her. Slowly, too busy doubling over in laughter to exit faster, two boys joined Kurama and Kei.

"You... She... **_Dissed_**!" One was able to mutter, barely coherent, in between his raucous chuckles. Rai looked taken aback; Mai raised her eyebrows skeptically; and Kei laughed a little, just to humor the boy.

The boy had slicked back his hair, locks a brown so deep as to almost be black. His eyes, although partially closed in laughter, were also brown, although lighter than his greased hair. As his laughter subsided, the second boy's laughter also began to die down.

If the first boy was handsome, than this one was anything but; his hair, also greased, was a vivid shade of orange. His face was long, with jutting high cheek bones and small blackish-brown eyes positioned under thin orange eyebrows. Both were clad in school uniforms, the first boy's green; the second, blue. Finished enjoying the moment of hilarity, the orange-haired boy put his lanky frame beside his companions'.

Kurama smiled indulgently at the two boys as Kei, still leaning up to Kurama, introduced them. "This" -- she indicated the lanky boy -- "is Kuwabara. And this" -- this time she pointed to the dark-haired boy -- "is Yusuke."

Mai was not satisfied. Hands on her hips, she asked, "And you know them _how_?" Suddenly, she caught her breath. A sword was pressed to her throat, held by a small cloaked figure with impossibly spiked hair.

"That is not for you to know, foolish half-breed." Mai nodded slowly. The figure backed off, scowling darkly. His red eyes glowed a warning: _do not question, lest you pay the price_. Both girls gulped. Mai discreetly moved closer to Rai, as though to comfort both the tall girl and herself. Kei shook her head, tutting.

"Cool it, Hiei. Don't scare them, they're my friends." Hiei made a faint "Hn" but did not promise anything. Kei continued, "Actually I hadn't the slightest clue that they were the Tentai. Kurama and I know each other from way back, and I met Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei a few years ago. The Tentai, you'll recall, is Koenma's primary source of human-demon relations. They're fluent in more than one hundred demonic dialects!" Kei had always had an odd fascination with the different languages of the Makai.

Rai nodded comprehendingly, but Mai responded with a cynical, "You sound like C3PO." Kei laughed, but waved away the comment.

"They can help us. After all, they're pros."

"And we aren't?"

"Well, that's not the point but..."

"We don't need the help. We're fine doing this on our own."

"But we haven't even got a clue yet as to--"

"That doesn't matter! Do you know what she'll say if we show up with these guys?"

"She'll say, 'You picked up hot guys without _me_?'" This was Rai, interrupting the girls' argument. Both looked at their usually quiet friend, awaiting her comment in the matter. (The Reikai Tentai, meanwhile, stood, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei talking amongst themselves, Kurama still supporting Kei.) The dark-haired girl looked to Mai, hazel meeting dark blue, communicating an invisible message. Mai, with a sigh, nodded. Kei smiled.

"Excellent." She released herself from Kurama's grasp and turned to face the boy. Pleading with her blue eyes, she then queried, "Can you help us?"

**A/N**: Confused? Good. This is to replace the All-American Rebel while I work on fixing it, so you'd better enjoy it. Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome, as is praise. (Personally, I like the latter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or Star Wars, or anything else that is not mine in this chapter.


	2. Free Prostitutes Don't Eat Hot Dogs

**Sun and Moon**

Chapter Two: Free Prostitutes Don't Eat Hot Dogs

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kuwabara's exclamation rang through the alcohol-scented air in Yusuke's run down condo.

The four tantei were in various positions around the Spirit Detective's messy bedroom. Kurama was at the boy's unmade bed, subtlety sidestepping the teenager's dirty underwear; Hiei was glaring (not staring, glaring) into space, leaning up against the windowsill, radiating his usual message, although this one was a little tweaked: _I hate all half-breeds and ningens _was the gist of it; Kuwabara was sitting in a five-person circle that had formed in the middle of Yusuke's room, after moving many questionable things aside.

"Mm-hm. Pretty odd, isn't it?" Mai's comment was casual, as though she was simply discussing the spring fashion (even then she probably would have been more urgent.) She was sitting in such a place that her back was to a large mound of what appeared to be dirt but was actually very dirty clothes. Her blue-eyed stare gravitated toward a single sock at the pile's bottom. With a disgusted look, she pointed it out to Yusuke. "Is that sanitary?"

Yusuke stroked his chin thoughtfully and reached over, grabbing the sock. He was careful to grab a portion of it that was free of mold, which did not leave much to hold. He then sniffed the drug... er... sock deeply and sighed contentedly. He set it on his desk gently, moving a paper aside to make room for it.

"A little longer, I think." The others, meanwhile, watched him with mixed expressions. Some were amused, some disgusted, and some were a mixture of both. Rai, sitting in-between Mai and Kei, looked as though she didn't know whether to laugh or regurgitate and her face had blanched. Yusuke smiled at Mai, both with his eyes and his mouth, but she only responded with a deeply disgusted look. Kei, looking very uncomfortable, cleared her throat. All pairs of eyes in the room, save Mai's, were on her. The thin girl seemed to blush with the attention.

"Um... So can you help us? Please?" Her sky blue eyes were so pitiful that it was hard to resist. However, Hiei managed to do so.

"What will we get if we help?" He asked, gamely staring at Kei, who withered like grapes under the sun. Mai picked up for her, although in a rather different way.

"Well, besides the pleasure of our company, you might just get company in bed, if you know what I mean." She winked wickedly, and Rai sighed. The boys' eyes widened.

"No, Mai, you're wrong. Just because you're a free prostitute-"

"Isn't that a slut?"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? I guess you would know."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Really?"

"No. I just wanted to tell them myself."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Mm-h-"

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled at the two before they could continue any further. They stopped, although Mai shot him a very dirty look.

"Well, anyways, can you help us out?" Kei's pleading voice was very quiet compared to her comrades'.

"You should. It would be very rewarding," Mai added with a wink. Kuwabara mouthed the words 'free prostitute' and gaped open-mouthed at the half-breed. Yusuke shook his head at his orange-haired friend.

"What good could we do in your search?" Kurama queried. Rai, Mai, and Kei thought. Rai was able to cut Mai off before she said something lewd.

"Well, you four are famous in the Makai. I don't even think there's a demon who hasn't heard of you."

"Meaning what...?" Hiei implored impatiently.

"Status is useful, right? Right. So you can get inside information. I mean, there must be some demon out there that doesn't hate you..."

"One, answering your own questions is a sign of insanity. Two, you're wrong. We can't help you. Now be on your merry way and leave us the fuck alone."

"Geez, sorry for breathing..."

"I'm sorry you do, too."

"Huh?"

Hiei sighed exasperatedly. "Never mind, baka onna."

"Hiei, maybe you should give it a try?" Kurama's plea seemed to register with Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei gave no promises. Kurama continued, but this time spoke to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Well, we should recap on what we know, right, Kei?" Said girl nodded her platinum blonde head.

"By going over known information, a solution can be found easier. It's a basic principle of undercover work, or any type of work for that matter."

"Smart-ass," Mai muttered rather loudly, then attempted to look innocent when five pairs of eyes flew to her. Kei chose to ignore her friend, knowing that she liked the attention. She motioned for Kurama to continue with his plan.

"Well, we know the basics, that is, we know this: these four are the fabled Division X of the RSDF (1) and are all half-breeds hired by Koenma for their adeptness at Reiki. Apparently while on their current reconnaissance mission they were ambushed by anonymous yet powerful demons, and one of the four was taken hostage. And here we are now, after meeting by coincidence while we, the Reikai Tantei, were on border patrol."

"This is really odd." Kuwabara said rather unnecessarily. Yusuke socked him roughly, then turned in the other direction and failed spectacularly at looking innocent. "So... you guys want help to rescue your friend?"

"That's what we've been saying over the past-" Mai interrupted herself to look at the small clock on Yusuke's wall. "Thirty minutes, you idiot!"

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly, it was broken by Mai who screeched at the top of her lungs. The others, even Hiei, were visibly startled and gave her a generous amount of room as she began to run around in circles, clutching a flimsy magazine in one hand and waving it about like a banner.

"PORNO!" She yelled loudly. Yusuke glanced down the hall nervously and heard Atsuko's snoring. He had one less worry. As he reentered, he "accidentally" tripped Mai, who fell with a strangled gasp. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl was center stage as she picked herself up, brushed herself off, cleared her throat, and took off in her pattern once more, kicking the pile of dirty clothing in the process; the garments flew everywhere, and landed in the most unfortunate places available. Most of it, however, flew atop Hiei's spiky head.

He pushed the clothing away, glowered at the girl and caught her mid-run, grabbing her so hard that the blood flow ceased in her arm.

"CHILD ABUSE!" She screeched, and continued doing so until Hiei put a hand to her mouth and a sword to her throat.

"Shut. Up." His voice was venomous, and even Mai had enough sense to know to stop. She immediately shut up and sat quietly. A second later, she seemed to realize that she still held the magazine; she threw it with an inhuman (wink wink) force at the window, which it shattered; there was a rustle of paper as it landed, quite unscathed, on the grass. Yes, a magazine shattered the window and came out unscathed. Mai's just special like that.

Again, that pesky silence rose. Kurama looked at Hiei, who looked at Yusuke, who looked at Mai, who looked at Rai, who looked at Kei, who was looking at Kuwabara in utter bewilderment as he mouthed 'free prostitute', despite the fact that that conversation had happened long ago(2).

Suddenly, the tense air broke as a ring tone to the tune of "Star Wars" ricocheted through the stale air. Kuwabara began frantically searching his pockets, desperately searching for a pocket, in which he hoped to find a ringing cell phone. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"You don't have a cell phone, you dolt!"

He blinked. "Oh, yeah."

The others sweatdropped, save Kei, who instead reached into her jeans' pocket and pulled out a rather small cell phone. She flipped it open gracefully, smiling as Kuwabara gaped as her. Before she answered, she mouthed to him, 'I just wanted to see the reaction. It was quite amusing, really.'

"Hello? Oh, Koenma-san!" She paused and made a dire face to those around her. "What? Yes, I was listening; my phone has just been a little off. Yes, I know it's a company phone. No, I'm not insulting you. No sir, I'm not insinuating anything that I shouldn't be."

There was a pause and Koenma's ranting could be heard outside of the mobile phone.

"Well, sir, my definition is the same as yours. No, sir, I'm not being sassy."

Pause. Angry ranting.

"Sir, I did not cause you to go off track, but I'm deeply sorry that you did divert. It happens to the best of us."

Pause. More ranting.

"No, I'm not trying to be psychological, I'm just naturally understanding. Sir, weren't you getting to something of consequence before you were cut off?"

Pause, this time a longer one with less ranting and more logical talking, hard as that is to imagine with Koenma.

"The mission? Well, yes, we've been trying our hardest, but we've had to slow our efforts as of late, due to a little problem with Kai."

Pause, this one more exasperated than the others.

"Well, yes, Koenma-san, she does have many problems, but this is different."

Yet another pause and more rambling.

"No, it's not the mental hospital, sir. They wouldn't take her, remember? She was too crazy even for them. I mean really, insanity and dominion over fire do not mix!"

Pause and rambling with a derogatory sound to it.

"No, sir, I'm not trying to distract you. And I resent that comment; after all, I too am a half-breed. What? Well, yes, I have my moments, I admit... Sir! We really must stick to our topic, you know!"

Longer pause than usual. Kei gasped, horrified.

"Koenma-san! We can't do that! For one thing, it's wrong. For another, Kai is physically unable right now. She has a fever and everything!"

Mai and Rai rolled their eyes in unison, pulled a chessboard that had previously not existed out from under Yusuke's desk, and began to play an epic game. The tantei set off to their own activities. And Kei argued on the phone with Koenma.

Twenty long, uneventful minutes later, Mai had won the chess game, Yusuke and Kuwabara had as good as broken each other's arms with games like bloody knuckles and arm wrestling, Hiei and Kurama had nearly killed each other sparring, and Kei had finally finished deliberation with a stubborn son of an Enma.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," She began when she had called everyone over to her. "But first... No offense, Yusuke, but can we relocate? This place totally reeks."

And so, five minutes later, the seven were at the local park, a rather pretty place, save the graffiti in abundance.

"So... Good news or bad news?"

"Bad!" Yusuke and Mai called out in unison.

"Good!" Kuwabara and Rai called out, also in unison.

"Ugly!" Hiei added, just to spite Kuwabara. The spiky-haired pyromaniac smiled wickedly as Kuwabara shook his bruised fist at the demon.

"Just tell us, Kei. It doesn't matter which." Kurama was acting, of course, as mediator. Kei followed his instruction, rather than that of the others. A rather wise decision, on the whole.

"Well, good news is that Koenma is willing to revoke our mission, due to Kai's illness, which will give us ample time to locate her."

"And the bad news..." Mai implored.

"It's a GIRL NICKEL!" Kei suddenly began to laugh hysterically, running around in circles, eventually tripping over a leaf; she lifted herself up and immediately regained her composure. Continuing on her train of thought, she acted as though nothing had happened. The others sweatdropped. "We all know Koenma, and we all know that he is rarely so selfless, so... he wants proof."

"Proof?" Rai repeated, dumbfounded, forgetting the laughter she had from Kei's earlier lapse in conscious thought. Mai was of course laughing her blonde head off, rolling on the ground. Her little adventure culminated in her banging her head against a cement wall graffitied with, appropriately enough, the words _I ain't no fule! _All of this, however, was ignored.

"Yup. Proof of Kai's illness. And he wants us the report our findings thus far. And, as Mai and Kai usually report, this is a golden opportunity to prove Kai's sickness."

"One problem with that plan, half-breed," Hiei drawled from his seat in the above tree; Kei bristled at the implied insult. "Your precious Kai has been kidnapped."

"Yes, well, I hadn't yet perfected my plan," She responded, looking embarrassed. She then clapped her hands as a preschool teacher who was eager to teach her noisy, bratty students would. Sadly, Kei wasn't being paid. "So... Any ideas?"

"It's simple," Yusuke's comment was directed toward Kei, but his eyes were following a familiar stranger walking around the park. "You find a replacement." The girl's short brown hair swayed across her shoulders, her blue school outfit matching its course. Her hazel eyes were suspicious of the area, but they carried warmth as she thought of her devoted boyfriend, who was, in fact, watching her as she walked...

Koenma strode angrily around his office, muttering under his breath and glancing at his watch every few seconds. He also took the time to glower at his immense stacks of paper, and curse the skies above. Suddenly, the door to his office flew open with a _bang_, colliding so hard with the wall that it nearly collapsed. The toddler-like prince turned sharply to the door, but saw no one.

"Hell-o!" Mai screeched from behind him, smiling widely. "Rhymes with jell-o!"

The prince of Reikai jumped with a start and was immediately tripped by the crafty half-breed with the large purple lump on her head, who laughed callously.

"Mai!" Koenma yelled exasperatedly, pushing himself up. Once he was upright again, he noticed a scarf-wrapped girl behind Mai and narrowed his eyes. "What's with the headgear, Kai?"

"She's got the flu, Chibi-san. She was too cold to come without it. We told you she was sick, but..."

"That's no proof! And don't call me Chibi-san!"

"Fine. Well, anyways, we're here to report, although Kai shall not be talking today, as her throat would not permit it."

"I'd wondered why she hadn't said anything sarcastic yet."

"Yes, well, on to the report?"

"Yes. Now stop stalling."

Mai saluted him insolently. "Yes, ma'am, Chibi-sama!"

Koenma glared at her but bit his tongue; one never knew with Mai.

"Well, we've had fairly good luck so far. We were able to infiltrate their hideout and gain access to their files, but had to get away, as I accidentally set off their alarms." Koenma snorted.

"Well, I suggest you be more careful next time."

"Yes, ma'am, Chibi-sensei."

"I'm not your sensei."

"Thank God!"

Koenma again shot her a glare, but she brushed it off.

"As I was saying, we had to make a hasty escape, and not soon after, Kai fell dangerously ill. Don't worry, though-"

"I didn't." Mai pretended she didn't hear this.

"We've got her past the bad stages. She's in remission, but she's still hecka tired. Not at all fit for missions!"

"Well, then, you three'll have to pick up the slack. This is a vital mission and I cannot let it drop."

"But... Can't the other units do it?"

"No buts, you insolent half-breed!" _That and the fact that the other units haven't been responding for months..._

"Yes, Chibi-sama."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Fine! You're now Chibi-CHAN (3)! Happy now?"

A vein popped on Koenma's hat-covered forehead. Keiko frowned underneath her scarf.

"Fine! Whatever! Get out! And you, Kai, don't you say anything sarcastic!" He stared at Keiko, who shuddered and looked away, trying to resist the temptation to stare right back, lest her eyes give her away.

"Of course she won't say anything, baka Chibi! She's sick!" Mai seemed to immensely enjoy torturing Koenma. He, however, did not enjoy it.

"Get out! Your mission is most definitely not aborted, and I won't change my mind! Now leave!" He gestured frantically toward the door, knocking over one of his large stacks of paper in the process. As he fumed, the two went out, Mai yelling back, "Ja mata ne, Chibi-chan!"

"Bastard," Mai said idly, now back in the park with the others, watching the sunset. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were busying figuring their options. The remaining two were reading; Kei had open a randomly-placed Harry Potter book, and Rai had a volume of manga open.

"What'll we do? We can't take the mission off..." Rai began apprehensively, looking up from the violently-graphitized pages. She and Kei traded a nervous glance, then looked to Mai, who shrugged, although she was clearly worried.

Eventually, they did come up with a plan, without the help of Mai, Kei, or Rai, despite the fact that it was their problem. Mai and Rai were arguing over some ridiculous and random issue while Kei looked on in interest, laughing hysterically at certain things. Kurama, after losing a round of ro-sham-bo, took the chance to approach the three maniac half-breeds.

"Your mom eats hot dogs!" Rai was shouting with feigned anger.

"Well, your _dog_ eats hot dogs! It's a **_cannibal_**!" Mai shouted back.

"**_You _**eat hot dogs, you free prostitute!"

"I **_suck_** hot dogs, you baka! Free prostitutes don't eat hot dogs!"

"Your mom!"

"Your mom likes frijoles!"

"**_Cold_** frijoles!"

"Your mom _makes_ cold frijoles!"

"Actually, she does..."

"Well..." Mai paused to think, then yelled rather unoriginally, "You eat hot dogs!"

"Do not! I'm a vegetarian, idiot! _You_ eat hot dogs!"

"Well, yes, but a rather different kind..."

"Gross! You free prostitute!"

"I thought we'd established that!"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Your face says yeah!"

"Your mom's a ningen!"

"So's yours."

Silence from Rai.

"Ah! I win!"

"That's very nice but," Kurama popped up behind the two half-breeds. They jumped, startled. Kei laughed raucously from the sidelines. Mai glared at her, and she smiled apologetically.

"Couldn't resist." Rai waved her off and turned to Kurama.

"What's up?"

"We have a plan."

A few days passed, with the RSDF-X doing minor, Ningenkai-based missions. And despite the growing bond between the half-breeds and the Tantei, Rai suffered the most, it seemed to her two comrades. And now, she was dreaming. Well, 'dreaming' isn't the right word for it. More like 'nightmare-ing.'

It was dark, infinitely dark. Rai felt herself shiver. She accessed her ability (shapeshifting), morphed herself into a cat, and walked along the dark corridor. As a cat, she could see much better than before, and saw that she was walking on a linoleum floor of the darkest onyx; her paws felt colder with each step, but she endured.

Suddenly, a loud scream chorused through the hall, literally shattering the atmosphere; the darkness broke into thousands of little shards and out of reflex, Rai changed back into her original form. A particularly sharp shard cut her shallowly across one cheek. When she looked up, her surroundings had changed completely.

She was now in a dungeon-type place, walls of stone on each side, permitting her only one direction if she were to escape: forward. She began along the impossibly long hallway that lay before her and after a few feet, realized that she had to run.

"Damn P.E.," She muttered under her breath and began a fast jog. As Rai progressed, the hall seemed to lengthen, and after about ten minutes of this tedious routine, Rai began a full-out run, tapping even into her demonic powers, borrowing speed from a cheetah. She shortly found herself colliding rather painfully into a steel door with a single golden plaque, the only door in the entire area. Slightly disoriented, the half-breed backed up and read the plaque. She gasped at its words.

In bold, black writing it proclaimed:

**Kaisa Tsukiwa**

**Max. Security Prisoner -- Very Dangerous!**

Rai began to look for a handle, but the door opened at her touch.

The dark-haired, dark-eyed half-breed warily entered the room. It was entirely like the first area, with one major difference. In the middle of the room there was a single beam of light, isolating a rather eerie looking straight-backed chair. On the arm rests were not poised cushions, but shackles; shackles also adorned the legs of the chair. A helmet loomed above the chair, and it was fit snugly atop a head full of unusually ruffled brown-black hair.

Rai dared to step closer to the bright spot, trying very desperately to rebuke her suspicions. However, she was met with disappointment.

There was a fairly skinny girl sitting in the chair, dark messy hair fraying underneath the helmet. Her head was downturned, but she wasn't sleeping. Bespectacled turquoise eyes sparkled with a defiance that shone gold around her irises and messily done eyebrows were knit in anger. Her pale skin had tear stains besmirching the pink cheeks and her slight Jew nose was upturned in a definite expression of superiority. Her blonde bangs, done in two slim braids, fell outward from her face, dripping sweat onto the floor with an eerily soft _plip-plop _sound.

Her clothing was absolutely thrashed. Her top was no longer a top; it was now shreds of black fabric on the floor. Her jeans, although torn in many places, were still on her firm legs. Her entire upper body was exposed, save her breasts, for her bra had remained intact. There was very slight, almost unnoticeable scarring on the girl's shoulders and one rather faded scar on her toned stomach could be seen quite easily.

Kaisa Tsukiwa, known to her fellow half-breeds in Division X as Kai, lifted her head and spit derisively on the ground. She had been known as the arrogant beauty for a reason, and her fiery spirit had not died. _It was definitely an act of faith that gave her powers of fire..._ Rai thought as she felt herself begin to fade back into consciousness.

Kai's saliva landed at the feet of a silhouetted figure to her side, a demoness who laughed bitterly at the girl's helplessness. Rai gave an anguished whisper as she saw her best friend in pain as she disappeared from the world of dreams entirely.

Rai awoke with a start, drenched in sweat, eyes wide in fear. She then lay back down, calming herself. _It was only a dream_, she thought, cajoling her rapidly-beating heart. _It's not real. Please, don't let it be real!_

The half-breed raised her hand to wipe her eyes and felt blood as she grazed her cheek. She raced to the bathroom and, sure enough, saw a clean, rather recent cut upon her cheek; it was, in fact, still bleeding.

"Kei! Mai!" She yelled as she sprinted down the hall of Kurama's house, where the three half-breeds had decided to stay for the night, and looked for her comrades.

**A/N**: You like? This was one of the longer, more humorous chapters I've written, regardless of story. I have to say, though, I did not come up with it all on my own. The part where Mai and Rai traded momma jokes took a line from _The House on Mango Street _("Cold frijoles!" which actually means "cold beans"), the worst, most boring book in the world. This whole chapter was heavily influence by Shadow Jaganshi's writing, of which I am a huge fan. I suggest you all read her stories. They're absolutely sidesplitting with humor.

1. The RSDF stands for the Reikai Special Defense Force. I'm not sure if that's really in the show or not... I think it is, but I'm not positive... Well, anyway, it exists now. Basically, it's Koenma's military. And yes, the Reikai tentai _does_ do border patrol!

2. Isn't that funny how when someone looks at someone else, the other person looks away to another person? I just thought that was pretty odd, and felt the need to tell you all.

3. Just a bit of Japanese there... "Chan" is like a title, as is "Sama," "San," and "Sensei." "Chibi" means something like children. "San" is formal, but not too formal, like with friends; "Sama" is used with older people and is more formal than "San"; "Sensei" is a teacher or deeply respected adult. "Chan" is the opposite; it's like saying, "You're such a cute baby!" Now do you get why Koenma was so mad when he talked to Mai? Weird though, I think "Chan" is also the female equivalent of "Kun," which is, like, what you would call a respected classmate, or for that matter, your crush. Like, has anyone seen Naruto? I saw the Japanese one (w/subs) and Sakura was all like, "Sasuke-kun!" in this Asian voice. It was great! What? Oh yeah, the story...


	3. Readers Don't Know Crap

**Sun and Moon**

Chapter Three: Readers Don't Know Crap

Disclaimer: I _(don't)_ own EVERYTHING in the WORLD! MUWAHAHA!

Rai, messy brown locks streaming behind her, hazel eyes threatening tears, sprinted down the hall, looking for Mai's and Kei's rooms. In her panic, she had forgotten where they were located; they were positioned on either side of her own. A _bam_ resonated through the house as the girl ran straight into a wall and fell to the ground. This aroused Mai and Kei. Heaven forbid they rise when needed; however, once someone had gone and done something retarded and hurt themselves, well… Then the two were up and about, like insomniacs who had a fetish for self-mutilation…

"Hey, Rai! What're you doing?" Kei's quiet, polite accent reached Rai's slightly ringing ears. She looked up from the shiny tile floor, deciding that Kei was probably a little more important. Well, suffice to say that it was a major sacrifice, wrenching her hazel eyes away from the blessed shiny.

"Yeah, 'cuz I want you to do it again!" Mai was with the skinny blonde, eating from a box of popcorn that had previously not existed. She probably _was_ a bit sadistic, if truth be told. Rai struggled to find words to express her concerns, but instead contented herself with lying on the floor, panting tiredly. Kei sat beside her, smiling warmly. Her sky blue eyes comforted Rai, and suddenly Rai had the words she needed.

"Kai's in a hell of a lot of danger, and we need to do something fast!" She said, eyes feverish. "Any suggestions, fellow half-breeds?" Mai scratched her sandy head and shrugged.

"No fucking idea. Sorry," She replied, grinning apologetically. Kei, however, lit with an idea.

"What is it? What have you got in mind, O Intelligent Blond Girl?" Mai implored, bowing reverently to Kei. Rai and the "Intelligent Blond Girl" sweatdropped.

"Umm… What about the plan that the guys came up with?" She looked, and was, quite unsure as to what that entailed. As the three began to try and remember what they had been told, a voice broke into their private circle.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hiei spat derisively as he strode into the hall, toward their chosen place. He was of course shirtless and clad in his usual black pants. His eyes, all three of them, glowed eerily, the Jagan eye having been uncovered. As soon as Mai stopped herself drooling all over the carpet, she was able to respond with a confident,

"Nope. Not kidding. Totally slipped my mind."

"What mind?" Kei muttered to Rai, who giggled as they both took their places standing beside the absent-minded blonde.

"Now, now, play nice children," Kurama spoke softly as he, too, joined them. He shot Hiei in particular a meaningful glance, as the pyromaniac had been looking like he wanted to kill Mai. In all honesty, the demonic punker probably did. "Now, about the plan…"

* * *

At one in the morning, five people stood outside the Alcatraz of the Makai, though only three could be seen. One was Mai, whose sandy hair blew about in the bitter, desert wind. She looked to be badly beaten up, possibly by the two guards who held her tightly. Both were clad in military uniforms similar to those of Fullmetal Alchemist. One was scarily short with impossibly spiked hair and a white bandana across his forehead; the other was average height, with hair as red as the most beautiful rose and eyes of the purest emerald. At the moment, these perfect eyes held a very annoyed look.

"This is absolutely pathetic, Hiei," Kurama, incognito and tired due to cram school, muttered angrily. Hiei answered with a mocking grin.

"That's what I said when you proposed this plan, fox, and if you had bothered to heed me, you wouldn't have had to be embarrassed." Kurama muttered angrily again, but otherwise shut up. Mai, meanwhile, was squirming.

"Can you loosen your grip a tad, fellas?" Came her whispered plea. When her request wasn't granted, she as good as broke Kurama's foot with her stiletto heel with a wicked grin and flashing blue-green eyes. The bishie gave a pained grimace, but did nothing more to satisfy her desire for revenge. Not a moment later, his other foot panged greatly; Hiei was the culprit this time. The pyro's red eyes were directed at a bulky, blue-skinned security guard. Kurama forced himself to calm, as much as for Kai as for Kei, who needed her friend's company, if his hunch was correct.

"Evenin'," the man grunted. Taking a drag from the cigarette in his lopsided mouth, he cast a lecherous look at Mai. "Who's that?"

"A woman," Hiei responded in his usual condescending tone, eyeing the underqualified guard. The man-ogrenearly wet himselfat the dagger-like glare.

"She's guilty of helping _Tsukiwa_," Kurama told the creature with the pointy weapon, convincingly disgusted. Suddenly, the half-breed didn't look nearly as attractive to him.

"Alrigh', go on in," The man said by way of approval as he opened the gate. The three spies entered the nearly empty prison, but not before the spiteful guard was able to deliver a kick to Mai's side. Rai, who hovered nearby as an inconspicuous insect, coaxed the angry look off of her comrade's face with the telepathic promise of revenge.

As Mai, Hiei, and Kurama made their way deeper into the cold, dark hallways of the prison, they heard the sounds of a struggle outside, though a short-lived one; and shortly, they were joined by the other two members of their party.

"Way to go, Seiko," Hiei complimented Rai, calling her by her last name, as he had recently taken to. This cheered the girl up immensely, if her golden-brown eyes were any indication.

"Kai does the same thing, remember?" A rather wet Kei (her dominion was over water) whispered to a relieved Mai, who nodded smilingly. The blonde then straightened up and gave a set of keys to Kurama. "Here're the keys. I believe we're looking for a gold one."

Hiei rolled his eyes, took the keys from Kurama, and held them in Kei's face. "They're all gold, Gaisu." He smiled mockingly; Kei's pale face suddenly became a tomato. Kurama reclaimed the keys from the vertically-challenged pyro and gave Kei a comforting smile.

"This one, right, Kei?" The emerald-eyed fox youkai said, holding up a key engraved with the words "Max. Security." Kei nodded sheepishly; her face had gone to the shade of an under-ripe tomato now, rather than an over-ripe one.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we? I think I may have a lead." The short Koorime muttered; no one listened, and only walked distractedly to and fro, examining all the different cells.

There were, it seemed, more than just Kai imprisoned in that hellhole. They were all asleep, and dressed in ridiculous uniforms; and though it was hard to tell, and none of them dared to trust their eyes in the poor lighting, the prisoners looked almost like regulation RSDF agents.

Hiei cleared his throat, but still didn't command attention. An anger mark grew upon his forehead, and as a last resort, he grabbed Mai by the collar and chucked her into a nearby pillar; the stone collapsed on top of the half-breed, who immediately transformed it all to sand in order to save herself.

"What the _hell_ was that about, Jaganshi!" The feisty girl queried angrily, holding a shakily-made sand-based sword threateningly. Hiei, raising his eyebrows derisively, touched the sword's tip; it collapsed and Mai, along with the rest of her accomplices, sweatdropped.

"I... HAVE... BEEN... BEATEN..." Mai yelled in agony, falling to her knees in a sort of prayer, crying over the pile of sand that had been her weapon. She was, of course, ignored by all.

"Well, Jaganshi, she's got a point. Entertaining though it is to watch Mai make an idiot of herself…" Kei added, asserting herself to the group's front; not a difficult feat, considering that the group was scattered about all over. Hiei sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't you have eyes, Gaisu?" Kei pulled out a compact mirror and examined her face briefly, as though making sure that, yes; she did in fact have eyes. Hiei sweatdropped. As the rest of the group ceased its wandering (and as Mai ceased her pointless-yet-entertaining whine), Hiei pointed to a quite dark, quite creepy, quite empty corner. When the others shot him confused looks, he again began to get angry. A black aura began to rise about, unnoticed in the nearly lightless corridors. And what finally made him implode was Mai.

She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder; she was only a little taller than him, around five three and a half. "You know, I have this woman's number… it may help with some of your… shall we say 'issues'?" Hiei, confused, looked down at the card. It was a well-known psychologist's office.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed, and dark aura exploded around him. "I'M NOT FUCKING INSANE! I HAVE NO ISSUES! NOW WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" He unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and a curse was heard as a figure -- a woman, judging by the voice -- agilely dodged it and landed on the tile, falling to her knees because of the impact. Everyone's eyes were glued to her, but Hiei wasn't done. "YOU SEE! I HAVE A LEAD! YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT TEN MINUTES AGO, IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO OOGLE OVER THE DUSTY SKELETONS IN THE--"

"Whoa, whoa, take a flippin' chill pill, Shorty," the woman interrupted in her clear, commanding voice. "And I happen to LOVE dusty skeletons…" The girl pushed herself off the ground, whispering goodbye to the precious shinyand rubbing her shoulder, which had been hit by Hiei's attack. "Damn, that's fuckin' _hot…_"

Despite the fact that her brown hair was matted and poofy, her clothing obscenely wrinkled and torn, and not in a stylish way, her rigid OCD rules crossed, she was easily distinguished as soon as she crossed into the lighter area. Her eyes told it all: covered though they were by partially cracked spectacles, they shone blue, green, and gold. Kaisa Tsukiwa stood with as much dignity as she could muster, despite the sporadic twitch she suffered.

As soon as she stood, three crying, laughing girls pushed her to the floor again.

* * *

About an hour later, seven people were gathered in Kurama's uber-comfortable bedroom, some lying on the bed, some sitting, one leaning coldly against the wall, not facing anyone… well, as per each one's comfort, anyway… Six, however, were facing the remaining person, a feisty, fairly skinny girl, whose pale skin rivaled Kei's. And that girl was sitting backward on Kurama's cushioned desk chair, eye alight as she told again how she had gone about her escape.

"So… The dream… Was that a trick?" Rai, shocked, stared wide-eyed at her best friend. Kai gave a sort of half-smile.

"Well, not really. I mean, it was more of a memory. I was, like, this close to escaping" -she showed a miniscule amount between her thumb and forefinger- "but I heard that stupid guard coming, so I had to do something. And that one was dedicated, he was. I knew that 'cuz I had tried to escape before, but I had failed--"

"Well, that's a bit obvious, isn't it?" Hiei's red eyes sparkled derisively as he mocked the girl, a thing that he seemed to enjoy immensely, if Kurama was judging correctly.

"Shut up, webotch! Let me finish!" Kai cleared her throat imperiously and continued. "So I came up with a plan."

"Umm… We already know this, Kai…" Kei told the girl, who shot her a death glare.

"Well, the readers don't know, now do they, Ms. Smartass?"

"Well, readers don't know crap. And besides, we aren't really supposed to know that this is a story, I don't think…"

"OH FUCKING WELL! NOW LET ME FINISH, DAMMIT!"

All save Hiei decided not to ask questions for a while. Kai flashed a psychotic grin; it seemed eerily natural on her face.

"ANYway, I sent that dream to Rai, knowing that she would push you guys into action, and as soon as you took care of the entrance guard, I zapped the interior guard -- he's locked up in what were my chains now -- and I waited for you. Originally, I wanted to scare the shit of you all, and see what happened, but thanks to Shorty here, I couldn't."

Kai smiled again, though not nearly as insanely. This time, Kei, Mai, and Rai joined her in laughing. Hiei and Kurama traded glances, each cracking up in their own minds. Finally, Kurama rose to his Converse-clad feet.

"Kai, I think we need to talk for a moment. Do you mind…?" The four RSDF-X members had a sort conversation with their eyes and Kai rose, grinning like a happy stoner, which, by all means, she probably was.

"I do hereby deem such a thing as a worthy endeavor, my not-unattractive acquaintance. But we mustn't digress; for, the cloudy, rainy skies outside await my arrival, so as to be able to cry onto my irreplaceable, and very expensive, L.A.M.B. sweater!"

And so Kai opened Kurama's bedroom window with a flick of her wrist, grabbed him by the elbow, and dragged him out the window, first jumping herself.

"First star to the le--" She began, and cut herself off as she fell two stories. "Whee! That ouched!" The four left in the room, for Yusuke and Kuwabara had long since left, sweatdropped.

**Author's Rants**: Hey, all! Sorry about the long wait. Life's been set against me for a while… Fear not! for fanfiction waits for no man – or woman, for that matter – and nothing shall stop me! Ahem… So yeah. Oh, and BTW… PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it!


End file.
